Party in the USA
by Stormbringer the Mistwolf
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are in for the surprise of their lives when they go on vacation to the Southern United States and find out about a theme park named after Harry. As in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. R/H not a couple!  H/G  Couple!  OC
1. Friends on a Plane

**So I've had this idea for a long time now. I was at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter when I had the weirdest idea. 'What if Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came to FL? And what if people thought they looked like the people who play them in the movies?' I thought to myself. So I started to write and this is what I came up with…**

**A/N Nikki is me.**

Chapter 1: Friends on a Plane

"Ron" Hermione whispered to the red haired boy beside her. He was slumped over the first-class seat on the plane. Ron was nuzzling her neck and sleeping. In the seat in front of the brunette Ginny's head was resting in Harry's lap and they were both sleeping, his hand gently running through her hair. Hermione looked out the window. Below them stretched miles and miles of white, sandy beaches.

"_We have reached our destination. Please fasten your seatbelts and we will hope you had a fabulous time flying with London Airlines," _a lady's voice came over the intercom.

"Ron," she whispered again. "Ron wake up. We're landing soon!" She lightly shook him and moved the shoulder his head was currently resting on. He only continued to cuddle up against her. His freckled covered arms snaked around her waist and hooked around the front. Hermione looked down at the sweet teen that had been her crush/love since 2nd year. He looked so innocent and she really didn't want to wake him. "Ron, love, please wake up." She pressed a tender kiss to her soft cheek.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He looked around frantically then back to the bushy haired brunette.

"The plane will be landing soon," she replied, giggling slightly. Harry was waking Ginny up in front of them. Harry checked back on them, smirked at Hermione, and went back to stroking Ginny's hair. Ron looked at Hermione for a second before settling back into his chair. Hermione sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. He became rigid, and then relaxed under her head.

The plane soon landed, bumping and rumbling along the runway. Ron was pale as they ran over each speed bump. Hermione stifled a laugh under her hand as he clenched the other in his. As soon as the plane turned into its designated spot and parked, he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. They stood up and grabbed their carry on bags. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron followed Harry out of the plane, where they were met with a big sign on the far wall that said:

**_Welcome To Florida!_**

**That's the first chapter of my story. Please review and tell me what you think! And vote on the next song-fic I'm going to write!**

**Rock On!**


	2. OMG!

**They are supposed to look like the actors that play them, because it works in this story.**

Chapter 2: OMG

"Wow that muggle travel was really something, wasn't it Ginny?" Ron asked as they stepped out of the terminal. Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"You guys are going to love Florida. They have Orlando Studios, which makes a lot of the greatest movies. Dudley watched them all the time." Harry informed them. But something strange happened in the next few seconds that would leave the teenage wizards very confused.

"Ohmigod! It's Daniel Radcliff!" a voice screeched behind them.

"And there's Emma Watson!" came another.

"Wow. Rupert Grint and Bonnie Wright!" a third voice shrieked.

"Dude, it's the foursome from the Harry Potter Movies!" a fourth voice added. More voices added their tidbits as the four young wizards were surrounded by people of all ages screaming about people they didn't know about. Ron turned to Harry with a confused look.

"Harry, how do they know about you? They're muggles! And who's Daniel Radcliff?" he asked the messy haired teen. They were now in the middle of an immense crowd, all trying to touch them and asking for those people's autographs. They were all talking about famous Harry Potter. One girl, who looked like she could have been Harry's female twin, kept eyeing Hermione. She pushed through the throng of people and spoke directly to the stunned brunette.

"Hi Emma Watson! I really like you in the role as Hermione Granger. You're perfect to play the part. Especially in the new movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1." The raven haired girl paused and examined Hermione with questioning eyes. "But I thought you were at Brown University…. Did you come to see the newly opened Wizarding World of Harry Potter?" The girl, who looked to be the same age as the teens, questioned. Hermione looked at her incredulously.

"I'm terribly sorry, but who is this Emma Watson you speak of? I've never heard of her before." Hermione inquired.

"Oh… you're in character for the Wizarding World," the girl laughed. Ron came over and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but who are you? And how do you know about the wizarding world?" the red head asked. The girl looked from him to Hermione.

"Are you dating Emma Watson, Mr. Grint? Because last I heard she was dating a boy from her university. You and her broke up a long time ago." Ron blushed. The girl seemed very informed on this Emma Watson's life. "Oh, and as to your question. I'm Nikki, nice to meet you!" she said, shoving her hand out at the. Ron and Hermione hesitantly shook her outstretched hand.

"Harry we have to get out of here!" Ginny cried. Harry grabbed her arm and with a pop he was gone. Ron hastily grabbed Hermione's arm. But Nikki tripped over her own feet, being the clumsy girl she was, and took hold of the other arm. With a pop they were gone, leaving a very confused crowd behind them.

**So… good or bad? I want to know! Please review because if you do they still have to get to the hotel and HP World itself. I've been there so I know what it looks like, so every detail in Hogwarts and Hogsmead is correct (for anyone who doubts)!**

**Review and Rock On!**

**And vote in a poll I have for one-shot song-fics!**


	3. AN

Dear Loyal Readers,

I have recently gotten a Twitter account for my fanfiction followers. If you would like to be the first to know of any updates or new stories posted, please feel free to follow me. If you have a Twitter I would be glad to follow you and see what you as a Fanfiction writer up to!

Sincerely,

Stormbringer the Mistwolf

Be heard! Be proud! Be strong!


End file.
